Something New
by x.guitarpunk.x
Summary: Beast Boy messes up in battle. He never meant to. But Raven WON'T stop complaining about it! So what happens when he tells her something she might not wanna hear? BxR songfic, oneshot. READ & REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I** **only own this songfic oneshot. I don't own the song or the show. Why must you remind me of this?**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy sat in the T-car. He was staring out his window. Raven was beside him, complaining.

They were coming back from a fight and heading home. They had lost a battle because of Beast Boy. He was a little cocky because he had just figured out something...

Last night he had stayed up all that night, thinking. He had finally figured that he loved Raven. He was going to tell her but they got called into battle…

_He continually stayed beside Raven, making sure she would stay safe. The group was battling Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Of course, they were trashing the mall. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and swung his mighty tail hitting them all, even the Titans. The Titans flew into a wall and the H.I.V.E group where hit into the ground. The H.I.V.E got up and ran away while the Titans were down. The Titans got up and saw that they were not there anymore._

"_Perfect! They got away!" Robin said. Beast Boy walked over in human form. "Uh… opps?" he said. _

**I find myself wrong again,**

**Staring out my window,**

**Wondering what it is I should have said,**

Beast Boy couldn't wait to get home. That way he wouldn't have to hear Raven complain. He slumped his head as she started to nag more and more. Finally, they got home.

**I find myself at home again,**

**Waiting for the after call,**

**From a fallout that seems like such a mess,**

Beast Boy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. He hoped that Raven would go to her room. He loved her but couldn't stand her constant complaining, well, not now anyway.

**Oh, I can only be myself,**

**I'm sorry that's hell for you,**

"Beast Boy, you're so stupid. You knew better than to do that," Raven said coldly.

**Hey, so what's my damage today?**

**Don't let me get in your way,**

**Let it out like you always do,**

"You know what Raven? You need to shut up. You have _no _idea what you're talking about! So just go to your room or something or stay here. I don't care. Just shut up!"

**The trouble between me and you,**

**Is nothing new,**

Raven walked to the window and started meditating. "One thing just gets on my nerves that…" Raven once again started being bad tempered, irritable self. Beast Boy just tuned her out.

**So I listen to you complain,**

**And bite my tongue in vain again,**

**As I let it all slowly settle in,**

Raven started telling the fight from her point of view. Her point, Beast Boy's an idiot and he intentionally does stupid things.

**Such a pretty picture that you paint,**

**I'm so vile while you're a saint,**

**Funny how your eyes see thick not thin,**

"Rae, you don't know my side of the story," he said still flipping through the channels. "What is your side of the story then?" Raven said with her usual monotone voice.

**Oh, I can only be myself,**

**You're looking for someone else,**

"I. I figured out something last night. Raven, I-I-I-I," Beast Boy stuttered.

"Well?"

"I… I… I lo—I love your new haircut!"

"I didn't get a haircut."

"Oh. Never mind then," he said, smiling that goofy, oh-crap-they-can-totally-see-right-through-this smile.

**Hey, so what's my damage today?**

**Don't let me get in your way,**

**Let it out like you always do,**

**The trouble between me and you,**

**Is nothing new,**

Everyone was in the room. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were watching the Packers vs. the Steelers. Raven was reading as always... Starfire soon said, "So we scream and shout for the Packers, yes?" Cyborg and Robin nodded while Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to her.

"Friend Beast Boy what is wrong? You are not paying attention to the game of foots."

"Huh? Oh. I just got a lot on my mind. That's all."

Everyone looked at him. Raven dropped her book in awe. Cyborg and Robin turned to him dropping their jaws. The TV screen screamed 'Touchdown for the Packers' but no one cared. "What did you say?" Robin asked.

"I said I've got a lot on my mind," he said as if it wasn't anything but it was SOMETHING.

Raven looked at him then picked up her book, "I didn't know you had one."

"RAVEN! GOD! WILL YOU EVER STOP WITH YOUR CRITICISM?" he screamed jumping up when he said. Raven closed her book and left the room. He watched her walk out then put his hands in his face.

**You know how to give it,**

**But you can't take it,**

Beast Boy walked to her room. He hesitated to knock on her door. "Raven. Open the door or I'll come in myself." No one answered. "Fine I guess I'm coming in anyway."

He morphed into a spider and crawled under the door into her room. The grass stain walked to Raven. She was on her bed. He sighed, "Raven I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"Emotions are a waste of valuable time."

**It's all just a waste,**

**So now you can save it,**

"Raven, I wanted to tell you something since the day started. Raven, I l—," They were interrupted by the alarm system, "Dude! Not again!"

They ran to the main room. Robin and Cyborg were cheering like mad. "What's wrong?" Raven and Beast Boy said at once. "THE PACKERS WON!" Robin and Cyborg cheered.

"Let us celebrate with a journey to eat large amounts of the 'pizza'," Starfire said grabbing Beast Boy and Raven's hand and dragging them to the elevator.

They arrived at the Pizza Place. "I'll order you guys." Beast Boy said nicely.

Cyborg was too happy to notice until Beast Boy started walking, "Don't you bring no tofu crap!" He rolled his eyes and let out one of those laugh-in-a-sigh things.

Beast Boy searched and searched the menu. "Do you have any herbal tea?" he asked the clerk. The clerk nodded and turned around to get it. "And, uh, how about a large pizza with every meat on it," he winced, "And a small veggie lover pizza."

He grabbed the tea and pizza, and walked over to the table cheerfully. "Rae I got you some tea." She rolled her eyes, "I could have got it myself."

**No matter what I do,**

**It's never good enough,**

**Never good enough,**

They gulped down the pizza, well, everyone but Beast Boy. He sat, his head sitting on his hand. He stared down at his food. "Something wrong B?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing…"

"I know what will cheer you up! Going home and playing video games!"

"Sure. I don't care."

They sped home. Cyborg ran to the couch to get the game set up. Beast Boy walked slowly up to the main room. "Yo. BB I already got your player all ready for ya!"

"Cool…"

He played horribly. His car stayed off the track and eventually exploded. His eyes stayed on the window, where a certain demon girl was meditating. "You're not even trying BB!"

"I love you," he whispered loud enough for Cyborg to hear, his eyes staying on Raven.

Cyborg looked around the room, "Are you talking to me?"

"Huh? What! NO WAY!" he said quickly shifting his position to look at Cyborg.

**Hey, so what's my damage today?**

**Don't let me get in your way,**

**Let it out like you always do,**

Robin came in the room. "Guys, do you think we should find Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo?" Raven glared at Beast Boy, "Well, if a certain green shape-shifter hadn't hit us, we would've found them hours ago."

Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly, "Raven. Give it a rest! We all make mistakes!"

"Yeah. But you just happen to make them all the time," she retorted with a snister simrk on her face.

**The trouble between me and you,**

**Is nothing new,**

"Raven, I've been so nice for so long. But today, you are on my case twenty-four seven!"

**Save your breath 'cause here comes the truth,**

"I love you Raven. I wanted to say that all day. But today, you've made be so frustrated. No matter what I did you had some comment for it." Beast Boy marched out the room. Cyborg stared at her, "You just _have_ to be so mean to him don't ya?"

**I'm over the drama of you,**

**And that's something new,**

Later that night, Beast Boy sat in the main room. He was staring out the window. The whole tower was quiet and dark. The only thing that made light in the room was the big moon that looked as if you could touch it. He gazed at it.

Raven walked in the room and saw Beast Boy sitting on the floor. She went over and sat beside him, "I've always loved you too. Ever since I met you. I always liked the way you were so nice to me, even when I didn't deserve it. You always try to make me smile. Sometimes it's irritating but I love it and you. I always tried to hide it."

Beast Boy smiled making that cute fang stick out. He kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised and her stupid powers made the windows crack. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

**Well, I'm staring out my window,**

**Wondering what it is I should have said…**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**-smiles- wasn't that nice? I thought it was. Okay loved it? Hated it? Well, I wanna know! Well, Review and I'll love ya forever!**

**Criticism is wanted but don't flame about whatever you're criticizing. **

**The one and only,**

**ME!**


End file.
